What The Heck Is This? --
by BabyBunnyJungkookie
Summary: I don't even know what is this.. But if you read this,please leave a review.. This is not a fanfiction btw,just something random i wrote on my spare time


When the two of us walked on a not-too-crowded road.

A cup of latte on your right hand,and a cup of capuccino on my left hand.

My right hand on your left hand,holding tightly.

You smiled,that sweet smile that you always show when we're together.

The way your thumb caressed my hand softly.

I blushed,and you laughed.

The clock showed '11 p.m.'.

We looked at each other.

one second..

two second..

three second..

Then we smiled.

No,we'll still stay together longer.

We walked again,still hand on hand.

You looked at me,and then asked, "It's getting colder,isn't it?"

"Yeah.." I answered.

You smiled again,then you put my hand and yours into your jacket pocket.

Now I understand why did people say "When a couple is together,the world is unimportant for them.."

Because baby,when we acted sweet toward each other,did you realize the coffees on our hand is no longer warm?

I laughed inside.

Nah,I dont need a cup of coffee to warm me..

You let out a long exhale. I looked at you,and at the fog that was forming in front of your opened mouth.

"Tired?" I asked.

You looked at me too.

And that sweet smile showed up again.

"No,baby.."

Your hold on my hand was getting tighter.

That's enough for me to understand. Everything feels more than enough for me.

We walked hand on hand,with few words,sweet smiles and acts...

Then we said "Goodnight" as you kiss my forehead,showing how much you loved me..

...but do you realize,those are past sentences?

...those precious moments are no longer happen

...no more sweet smiles or romantic actions

...no more tight hug or soft 'Goodnight'

...it happened

...but won't happen again

The relationship you decided to end.

The relationship I can't hold longer.

Both of us are getting apart.

When those sweet words turned into shouts of harsh words.

When those soft actions turned into throwing things when we had fight.

When the feeling of having each other gone as both of us are too selfish to say it's our fault.

When I was telling things that make me uncomfotable,you didnt say anything.

When you were telling me to stop doing things you don't want me to,I'll make up reasons.

Then in the end,

When I cried hard,you looked at me with frustation drawed all over your face.

And when we had fight again,you still stay quiet...

...but this time,you leave.

It was your birthday when we met again.

We smiled.

I said "Happy Birthday" and you said "Thanks"

But we ended the day with 'Goodbye' instead of 'Goodnight'.

I said it was my fault and you agreed.

We said that it was the end.

I didn't cry. And you still the same,stay quiet.

...but I'm not that strong.

I cried in the end,saying 'goodbye' and 'I love you' in the same sentence.

You smiled. A forced smile.

I said I won't disturb you again. But then,I'm a good liar.

Keep sending you texts everytime I can,making sure you eat your meal properly,doing your assigments,study for your tests,and sleep not too late.

Even tho I know,

...you won't reply.

I sent few texts that telling how much I still need you.

But then again,I'm not even sure you read it.

Time passed...

Something came into my mind..

_'__What if you already have a new __couple__?'_

I laughed at that time,but tears were falling down on my cheeks.

I try to hit my own chest,hoping the hurt feeling will remove the pain my heart feels.

I act like stupid person. And then I realize,I am stupid.

I sent message again,this time asking if you have a couple or not.

You won't reply,of course.

I sent a message again and again,this time telling you that if you already have one,I'll pray so you'll live happily together.

I feel like I'm crazy now. The texts I send to you,most of all are asking if you're okay and remind you about your meal. But some of them were story of my days.

I ... I need you to listen to my story..

Crying.

That's the thing I've been doing lately.

Since we never talk again,that's the only thing I do when I remember you.

I laughed when my friends joked about you,but when they leave,I cry.

I'm waiting..

Every second..

Every minute...

Every hour...

Every day...

Every month..

I'll wait every year too..

We'll celebrate my birthday together again,right?

We'll celebrate your birthday together again,right?

We'll celebrate new year together again,right?

We'll celebrate valentine together again,right?

We'll...celebrate our anniversary together again...right?


End file.
